


Of Long Days and Take Out

by boldlygoingnowhere



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Brief cameo of Finn and Poe, F/M, Fluff, I might write a backstory to this, Modern AU, Possibly OOC, Post Bendemption, Reylo - Freeform, Stormpilotflower if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 14:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18573778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boldlygoingnowhere/pseuds/boldlygoingnowhere
Summary: After a long day at work, Rey reflects on how she got here.





	Of Long Days and Take Out

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops. I wrote a thing. A fun, dumb Modern AU thing
> 
> I was given the prompt “Kitchen Sink” on twitter and then didn’t include a kitchen sink. Also whoops.
> 
> I might write a backstory to this.

It had been a long day. A long week. A long month. Rey was exhausted.

Business had been booming at the repair shop and while it was good for her bank account, her mental health was starting to take a hit. More customers meant more work, more deadlines, and more late nights to keep up with those deadlines. It was not unusual to find her crawled up under her work bench trying to take a quick nap to make up for the lack of sleep the night before. If it wasn’t for Rose, her friend and co-owner of the shop, she would have subsisted on Poptarts and Red Bull. 

Today had been especially long. Someone had been unhappy with a perfectly good repair job and demanded a refund. After thirty minutes of him screaming at her and Rose, they finally gave up and just gave him the money. Their bottom line wasn’t hurt too much, just their prides.

That night, when the shop closed at 6 PM Rose made Rey go home-to which she protested. There was still so much work to be done.

But she knew Rose was right. The lack of sleep was starting to catch up to her and her work. A night spent relaxing at home was probably exactly what she needed.

It had not been long since she and her boyfriend, Ben, had moved into a spacious apartment on the quiet, affluent side of the city. 

For years she had lived alone in noisy studio apartments that were always too hot or too cold or were prone to being broken into. It was hard to find a quiet moment when your neighbors are screaming at each other and it’s too hot to try to make ramen.

Finally she was in a place that was safe and quiet and temperature controlled. A place she could call home. 

She knew part of the reason she was her was because of Ben’s cushy corporate job and family influence. But the security deposit and rental fees came out of her pocket, and that was something she could be proud of.

And so she found herself crashing face first onto the couch at 7:05 pm-bag, shoes, and jacket cast off behind her. She was content to enjoy the peace of her apartment and worry about everything else later. 

Everything else but her growling stomach. Rey realized that the last thing she had eaten was a bag of doritos about twelve hours ago. She managed to peel herself off of the couch and shuffle into the kitchen. 

The relatively bare kitchen.

That’s right, it was her turn to go grocery shopping. She had been so busy at work that she had forgotten.

“Fuck,” she muttered under her breath as she scrambled to grab her keys and her shoes.

She was about to leave when the door swung open to reveal Ben-his arms laden with take out containers. Rey rushed to grab some before they toppled to the floor.

“You didn’t need to do this, I was about to go to the store.”

 

“Finn called me,” he explained, “apparently Rose has let it slip how hard you’ve been working and now he and Poe are about ready to come over here and kick my ass.”

“I can take care of myself,” she sighed, “they know that. You don’t have to worry about them.”

“I know,” he said gently, kissing the top of her head. 

She knew very well that her friends didn’t trust Ben, and she didn’t blame them. After everything that happened, she didn’t blame them. It was only because of his mother that they tolerated him being around. 

She watched him as he got the table ready. A year ago she would haven’t thought this possible, but here she was. And she was happy.


End file.
